Cold packs have been used widely in the medical field for the therapeutic treatment of swelling and inflammation, and for the reduction of pain resulting from traumatic injuries or surgery. Cooling the traumatized area reduces the sensitivities of the nerve endings and also lessens swelling caused by cellular fluid expulsion. Cooling also constricts capillary vessels to reduce internal bleeding. Cold packs are particularly useful for causing this cooling because they can be applied locally without significant effect on the rest of the body, and they are also relatively convenient and inexpensive.
Most developments in the field of cold packs have related to means for attaching the cold pack to the body or the shape of the cold pack itself. Patents directed toward means for attaching the cold pack to the body include U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,848 by Hubbard, which is a generally rectangular envelope having an open end and a pair of tie strings on each end which can be tied to one another or to a part of the body. The overall configuration of the rectangular envelope and the attaching tie strings lends itself to attachment to a limb of the body, but not to attachment to other portions of the body. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,003 by Meistrell is an elongated element with extended legs which wrap around on itself and adhere with velcro brand hook and loop fasteners or other adhesive means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,972 by Finch carries the velcro idea further; velcro brand hook and loop fasteners, magnetic means or other adhesive means are adhered to the body and they, in turn, releasably attach to the cold pack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,498 by Kosak includes rectangular panels seated around the periphery to form an envelope with velcro brand hook and loop fasteners or other attachment means that allow the envelope to wrap around the limb and seal on itself.
Patents directed toward the shape of the cold pack, as distinguished from the means for attaching the cold pack to the body, include U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,436 by Singleton, which relates to a specially contoured cold pack for application to the perineal region. U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,761 by Baker relates to a specially designed harness for application of ice to the head region. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,381 by Roslonski relates to an inflatable compress which is designed to assume the shape of the body portion to which it is attached, and the claims of that patent mention that the compress may be a wrap-around bandage, an inflatable sleeve, an inflatable mitten or inflatable foot boot.
Many of the traumatic injuries to which cold packs are applied are in the limbs of the patient. Therefore, many of the advances in cold packs have been directed towards mechanisms for attaching the cold pack to a limb. Such cold packs typically include an elongated void, such as a rectangular envelope, with strings, velcro or other attachment means located on each hand. In that way, the cold pack wraps around the limb and attaches to itself. Very little of the prior art is related to cold packs used on portions of the body other than limbs, and very little of the prior art is related to cold packs designed to engage a portion of the body with a surface apart from the body.
The widespread use of computer-based word processing machines in recent years has resulted in a dramatic increase in certain kinds of chronic hand and wrist injuries, which are generally grouped under the heading "carpaltunnel syndrome". Such injuries are characterized by long term, chronic pain, and degradation of joints and connective tissue in the hand, wrist and fingers, resulting from repetitive stress and motion over an extended period of time. It has been found that the symptomatic inflammation and pain of carpaltunnel syndrome can be relieved by the application of a cold pack. A drawback to palliative therapy employing cold packs is that the cold packs render useless the patient's hands during the specific time of the therapy, since one cannot easily use one's hands when the hands are bound up with ice or other low temperature material in a pack. Thus, it is difficult to apply the cold pack for extended periods, as may be required for any appreciable effect.
It has also been determined that the pain and inflammation of carpaltunnel syndrome may be alleviated, and the syndrome may be partially or wholly prevented altogether, by modifying the relative positions of the computer control (i.e., the keyboard or mouse) in relation to the user's hand and wrist. Specifically, it has been found that it may be helpful to elevate the user's hand or wrist so that the user's fingers descend onto the controls, thereby reducing the amount of bending of the wrists that would otherwise be required for the user to place her hand over the controls while resting the wrist on the work surface. Also, it is believed that resting the wrist on a hard surface causes compression of tissue which is injurious. Both these concerns can be addressed by placement of a soft or deformable pad a half inch to one inch thick under the user's wrist.
Accordingly, a device and method for using the same would be desirable which combines the advantages of a cold pack in treating the symptoms and effects of carpaltunnel syndrome-type conditions with the therapeutic advantages of an elevating pad placed under the patient's wrist. Preferably, such a device and method would also alleviate tissue compression on the underside of the patient's wrists caused by resting the wrists on typical hard work surfaces, such as desks and typing tables. It would also be desirable if such a device were easily reconfigured, for example to wrap around a patient's wrist if that were the desired treatment method.